clifford_fanon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Clifford the Big Red Dog OCs
Here is a list of OCs for the PBS Clifford the Big Red Dog franchise, created by CliffordFan2008 (Sydney Skidis). Many of these characters will participate as (minor/supporting/background) characters in several parodies that involve (around) Clifford, including their Chipmunks franchise parodies that I created as well. Please Note I put all the characters into program categories. Then I categorized the animals and the people. The only ones who'd appear entirely in all three of them are Driscoll (in puppy form for Puppy Days) and Oliver Octavius (the first ones listed on their proper species category), since they have some information about them in each one. For Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals * Driscoll the Big Pink Dog (voiced by Florence Stanley until her death, then replaced by Pam Grier; Lara Jill Miller as a puppy): A giant pink Labrador Retriever/Cocker Spaniel cross, who wears a white collar and a marigold bow in her dark red hair, which was only in one small piece when she was a tiny pink puppy. Driscoll is Clifford's twin sister, as she is the same age and size as him. Also like Clifford, she was born as the tiniest puppy in the litter, given by Mr. Bradley's dog, which in my fanverse, is named Molga. She and Clifford are very kind to each other, despite their massive size sometimes, causing trouble. As tiny puppies, they both lived in the same apartment home in the city, along with Daffodil, their older lagomorphine sister, who cares deeply for them. Even though they had to leave the city since they grew into giants when they became adult dogs. They were also very highly playful as tiny puppies, especially when meeting new friends. At that same time, when they were city puppies, two of their good friends were the kittens, as Flo had a crush on Clifford, while Zo had a crush on Driscoll, making both pairs best "city cat-and-dog love" buddies. * Mi-A (voiced by Kath Soucie): A female green Maltese, who wears a violet collar with a light blue tag (like T-Bone) and two light blue bows tied to each of her ears. Mi-A is T-Bone's girlfriend who like him, has a big appetite. But also, like Mac (since she is owned by Jamie, a self-centered friend of Oliver Octavius), she will shift between aloofness and wanting to be part of Clifford, Driscoll, T-Bone, and Cleo's circle of friends. * Cheesy (voiced by Cheryl Chase): Mac's sister who has orange fur and wears a gray collar (like Mac, only in a lighter shade) and a green bow. She is pretty vain like Mac, but is also more annoying. When she lived with Mac, she used to annoy him a lot, acting silly and wild. She and her owner, Jerry, moved away not long after Clifford and Driscoll arrived. So occasionally, she and Jerry will come to Birdwell Island to visit him and Jetta. * Chester, Michael, and Haslett (all voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): Cheesy's sons and Mac's nephews who she gave birth to a few months after she moved away. Even though they never met their uncle Mac, he does love and care about them, so he will occasionally go over to visit them after meeting them for the first time someday. Meanwhile, they always hope on people coming to visit Jerry's house, so that the boys can get adopted. They all have yellowish/greenish fur, with Chester's being teal (close to Mac's blue), Michael's being gold (close to Cheesy's orange), and Haslett's being chartreuse (right in between the two colors), and wear brown collars. * Kaka and Koko (both voiced by Gabrielle Carteris): Kiki's sisters and Cleo's other nieces who like Kiki, have so much energy that they can't stop wanting to play. So Cleo will sometimes let T-Bone play with them for her whenever she needs a break from them., and often call T-Bone their uncle. Kaka has yellow fur while Koko has purple fur. * Mindy (voiced by Mindy Sterling): Frankie's twin sister who like him, has light and dark teal fur, wears a red collar and a red flower. Since she and Frankie are the same size, Mindy will often wish to be big like Driscoll, as Frankie does like Clifford. * Thomas and Treasa (voiced by Scott Menville (Thomas) and Bettina Bush (Treasa)): Two brown cats (with Thomas' being dark brown and Treasa's being light brown) who wear green collars (with Thomas' being dark green and Treasa's being light green (along with a red bow)) and are brother and sister, but twins who love to play. Billy and Betty often think that they are their parents, whenever they see them, even though they really aren't. But they do like to see them around. They are very smart and more well-behaved than the kittens. They do sometimes, though, attack Maxwell and Nellie, but never get them, due to their bravery and Maxwell's toughness. On the other hand, they do like them. They are also not afraid of Clifford and Driscoll. Until Mrs. Grumbly, the new school teacher, adopted them, they had been stray since their old owner died, which happened several months after Clifford and Driscoll arrived, which is why they've been wearing their collars, despite being stray for a very long time. * Thunder (voiced by Jim Cummings): A gray striped tabby cat who wears a yellow collar with a light blue bell and a red bandage on his tail. He can be mischievous, mean, and cranky to his animal friends, like his owner, Donald, is with his human friends sometimes. But on the other hand, Thunder does love people, especially adults. So when Ms. Carrington adopts Donald, he always hopes that she will like him, despite his bossy attitude. * Maxwell (voiced by Orlando Brown): A red rooster, who lives on Birdwell Farm. Maxwell is not afraid of dogs or cats. He is very tough and brave, especially around Clifford and Driscoll, despite them being huge, especially when they frightened his wife, Nellie. Unlike her, he was never afraid of Clifford and Driscoll, because of his bravery. Clifford and Driscoll always think that he makes a great morning alarm for the island, because of his loud crowing. Some of the residents on the island, like Mr. Bleakman, on the other hand, always hates it, even though his wife disagrees with him sometimes. Occasionally, he and Nellie come over to play with the dogs and cats. He is also able to fly, so he can catch up and get to further places from the farm sooner, including Clifford and Driscoll's house. But Maxwell, most of all, loves Farmer Ed. * Nellie (voiced by Lauren Tom): A red hen, who lives on Birdwell Farm. Nellie is the only red hen on the farm, as all the other hens are white and she is Maxwell's wife. Like him, she is not afraid of dogs or cats. However, at first, she was afraid of Clifford and Driscoll, because of them being huge. So her husband, Maxwell, tried to protect her from them. But once she got to know them, she decided that she would like them. Whenever Maxwell gets too loud in the morning, Nellie will often tell him, "That is enough of your crowing; everybody on the island is wide awake." Occasionally, she and Maxwell come over to play with the dogs and cats. She is also able to fly, so she can catch up and get to further places from the farm sooner, including Clifford and Driscoll's house. But Nellie, most of all, loves Farmer Ed. * Larry (voiced by Debi Derryberry): A yellow chick who was given birth to by Nellie on Birdwell Farm during the spring one year after Clifford and Driscoll arrived on the island. * Min and Don (voiced by Tara Strong (Min) and Rob Paulsen (Don)): Two twin male gray squirrels (with Min's being dark gray and Don's being light gray, despite being twins) who live in the park and sometimes get frightened by Clifford and Driscoll, because of their size, but on the other hand, do like them. However, they can also cause a bit of trouble, despite liking the dogs and cats. * Remy '(voiced by Jim Parsons): a gray goat who lives on Birdwell Farm after Clifford and Driscoll arrived on the island. * '''Dan '(voiced by Scott McCord): a brown horse who lives on Birdwell Farm after Clifford and Driscoll arrived on the island. People * '''Oliver Octavius Howard (voiced by Cam Clarke): Emily Elizabeth's twin brother, who adopted Driscoll in the city as a tiny pink puppy. Oliver and Emily are twins, just like their dogs, Driscoll and Clifford, as Emily owns Clifford and Oliver owns Driscoll. Also like their dogs, he is very kind to Emily. He also loves his parents. He and Emily still also love their pet rabbit, Daffodil, who was given to Mr. Bradley when they left the city. In the city, his best friend was Xeno. * Jamie Henderson (voiced by Charlie Adler): Mi-A's owner. He is the self-centered friend of Oliver Octavius, like Jetta is of Emily Elizabeth, and even has a crush on Jetta. * Quinta Henderson (voiced by Debi Derryberry): The infant sister of Jamie. * Kelley (voiced by Francesca Smith): Oliver Octavius' best friend and Charley's sister who loves fashion. She and her mother (who works at the police station) live with Charley and his father in the same house. * Liz (voiced by Anndi McAfee): A somewhat clumsy, but safe girl who is friends with Oliver Octavius and Kelley, and has a crush on Vaz. * Jerry Handover (voiced by Lauren Tom): Jetta's cousin and Cheesy's owner, whose family moved away not long after Clifford and Driscoll arrived. Like their dogs, he often gets annoyed by Jetta's silliness. But on the inside, they do love each other, so he and his family will occasionally come to Birdwell Island to visit them. * Donald (voiced by Jamil Walker Smith): Ms. Carrington's adoptive son, who lives on the Mainland and was born before she and Frank Williams got married and left Birdwell Island, due to the fact that he is a teenager. That's because Ms. Carrington is too scared to have her own babies after getting married, since she has nightmares about it that her bottom will hurt really badly. So Donald decides to be their child instead. But on the other hand, he can be a bit of a bully at times. * Nicole and Neptune Howard (voiced by Stephanie Courtney (Nicole) and Tom Kenny (Neptune)): Emily and Oliver's grandparents on their father's side who unlike Caroline's parents, live on Birdwell Island. That was why they gave the suggestion for Mark and his family to live on Birdwell Island when Clifford and Driscoll got too big for the city. * Mr. Henderson (voiced by Jess Harnell): Jamie's father. * Stephanie (voiced by Gillian Anderson): Charley and Kelley's mother, who works as a police officer. Like her husband, Samuel, she is a great storyteller and loves her daughter. * Dr. John (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): The island's doctor. * Farmer Ed (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer): The island's only known farmer. He is the owner of Birdwell Farm, which contains many animals, including his famous rooster, Maxwell, and his wife, Nellie. For Clifford's Puppy Days Animals * Taffy (voiced by Olivia Hack): A gold Pomeranian who wears a chartreuse bow and a pink collar with a silver tag (like Jorge). She and Jorge are siblings, despite being different breeds. She loves to have fun with her best friend, Driscoll. Her owner is Xeno. * Molga (voiced by Cree Summer): A tan Labrador Retriever/Cocker Spaniel cross and Mr. Bradley's dog who wears a dark purple collar and three magenta flowers in her orange-brown hair. She is very wise and loves to play with the other dogs in the city. She does get along very well with other animals too, especially her best friend, Daffodil, her smallest children's older lagomorphine sister. But most of all, Molga loves her brother and children, with her children being more loved, since they live with her, until they get adopted by Emily and Oliver's old city friends. * Monty, Maggie, and Melvin (voiced by Ulysses Cuadra (Monty and Melvin) and Anndi McAfee (Maggie)): Molga's other children, besides Clifford and Driscoll. They are Clifford and Driscoll's bigger brothers and sister, but not by age. Monty has brown fur (like Nathan), Maggie has tan fur and orange-brown hair (like Molga), and Melvin has gray fur. Maggie wears a red collar and a matching bow, while Monty and Melvin both wear blue collars, with Monty's being dark blue and Melvin's being light blue. * Nathan (voiced by Tom Kenny): A brown Cocker Spaniel/Vizsla cross and Molga's older brother, who wears a dark teal collar and lives right next door to her. Although he loves his son Rex, three nephews (especially Clifford) and two nieces (especially Driscoll), he can be pretty villainous sometimes. * Penny (voiced by LaTonya Holmes): A brown Cocker Spaniel/Visla cross and Nathan's wife, who wears a light pink collar and yellow flowers in her dark brown hair. She is not as mean as her husband, Nathan, but can easily get frustrated at times, as Rex often says sometimes that she'll think is a lie. But deep down inside, she loves her son and her three nephews and two nieces. She especially loves Clifford and Driscoll, and even their lagomorphine sister, Daffodil. Her owner is Julie. * Dexter, Doris, and Dima (all voiced by Nancy Cartwright): Daffodil's children, in which she has given birth to after she has been given to Mr. Bradley, when their canine uncle, Clifford, and canine aunt, Driscoll, left the city. But deep down inside, they still love Clifford and Driscoll, despite the fact that they never met each other. They get along well with Molga's children (which in my fanverse, are named Monty, Maggie, and Melvin), while she and Daffodil get along very well. Dexter and Dima have blue fur (with Dima's fur being a bit more tealish), while Doris has purple fur and wears a pink bow. * Gloria (voiced by Jenna Elfman): A grayish-brown dwarf hamster whose owner is Claire and is friends with Wilbur. She loves fashion and loves to eat so she can show off her chubby cheeks to her friends. * Nanny and Newman (voiced by Tress MacNeille (Nanny) and Charlie Adler (Newman)): Norville's parents who often on special occasions, come over to visit him and his furry friends. That's because Norville hasn't been seeing them very often since he was a baby bluebird. * Alfie (voiced by Billy West): A blue and white budgie whose owner is Vanessa. He loves it when the kittens, Flo and Zo, try to play with him, but luckily, he never tries to get eaten. * Betty (voiced by Katey Sagal): A green and yellow budgie whose owner is Vanessa. Like her brother, Alfie, she loves it when Flo and Zo try to play with her, but luckily, never tries to get eaten either. * Wilbur (voiced by Wayne Bradey): A green lizard, who often loves to be out of his cage with his friends. Evan is his owner, because he wanted a pet reptile, since they don't require any training or much cage cleaning. And he didn't want to waist his working time, being older than his other friends. * Jake '''(voiced by Dan Petronijevic): A yellow turtle with a green shell who is Wilbur's brother. * '''Buster (voiced by Nolan North): A blue rat who often loves to be out of his cage with his friends. Evan is his owner, because he wanted a pet rodent, since they don't require any training or much cage cleaning. And he didn't want to waist his working time, being older than his other friends. People * Xeno (voiced by Phillip Van Dyke): A sweet boy, who was Oliver Octavius' best friend in the city and the enthusiastic owner of Taffy. Like Nina, he does make up when something bad happens. He is also Nina's brother. * Claire (voiced by Candi Milo): A young British-American girl who is quiet and intelligent, like Shun, and even has a crush on Shun. * Jeffrey Howard (voiced by Nick Jameson): Mark's uncle and Nathan's owner, who lives next door to his best friends, Mr. and Mrs. Bradley. Occasionally, he and Julie will come to Birdwell Island to visit him, his kids, Emily and Oliver, and their big dogs, Clifford and Driscoll. However, he can be pretty villainous sometimes, like his dog, Nathan. * Julie Howard (voiced by E.G. Daily): Mark's aunt and Jeffrey's wife, who lives next door to her best friends, Mr. and Mrs. Bradley. Occasionally, she and Jeffrey will come to Birdwell Island to visit him, his kids, Emily and Oliver, and their big dogs, Clifford and Driscoll. Although she can be a bit mean like her husband, is more calm and polite than her husband, similar to the Bleakmans in the original series. * Ricky Howard (voiced by Frank Welker): Mark's cousin and Jeffrey and Julie's son, who still lives with them, despite being an adult, since he never wants to be away from their dogs, Nathan and Penny, loving them so much. But they will occasionally come to Birdwell Island to see his second cousins, Emily and Oliver, and their dogs, Clifford and Driscoll, who are also Nathan and Penny's favorite nephew and niece. Unlike his father, but like his mother, he is always very kind to Mark. * Bonnie and Benjamin Howard (voiced by Cree Summer (Bonnie) and Gregg Berger (Benjamin)): Emily and Oliver's grandparents on their mother's side, who barely got to meet Clifford and Driscoll before they left the city, but will occasionally come to Birdwell Island to visit them. * Mrs. Bradley (voiced by Julie McWhirter): Mr. Bradley's wife. For Clifford's Really Big Movie Animals * Fluffy-Melody (voiced by Alex Nevil): A gray Newfoundland and the leader of Larry's dogs. He is also the oldest and largest out of Larry's dogs and loves to sing (especially on long notes, where he can howl pretty well). He is also Larry's favorite out of all his dogs in his show. * Morty (voiced by Phillip Van Dyke): A beagle who wears a red magician cape and loves to perform magic tricks, for he is the magician of Larry's Amazing Animals. * Darla (voiced by María Canals): A gold English Cocker Spaniel who wears two purple bows tied to each of her brown ears and is good friends with Morty. Because of this, she will often volunteer in some of his magic tricks. * Mirk (voiced by E.G. Daily): An orange and white Stabyhoun who wears a green feather hat and is Dirk's best friend. She loves hula-hoops, as she uses them in many different ways, especially for dancing. * Rodrigue (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): A brown poodle who is Rodrigo's older brother, despite being different breeds. They both like lifting heavy weights, meaning they have a contest. Rodrigue, however, is a lot stronger than Rodrigo, due to his bigger size. He also has a crush on Cleo, since they're both poodles. * Carmelo (voiced by Brian Cummings): A brown bull and Dorothy's husband who wears a blue bandana and silver ring in his nose and loves to do the limbo. * Shackelford Jr. (voiced by John Kassir): Shackelford's son who looks and acts a lot like him, except he is more careful, meaning he always tries to help his father not to do anything he wouldn't like. * Perry (voiced by Kenan Thompson): A green conure and the oldest bird. He loves to juggle plums and Poo will often help him catch them with his net whenever he misses them. Sometimes, his plums get caught in Polly's ribbons, since all three birds perform together. * Polly (voiced by LaTonya Holmes): An orange cockatiel and the middle bird. She loves to shake ribbons and Poo will often help her cut the ribbon with his scissors whenever she gets tangled. Sometimes, her ribbons wrap around Perry's plums, since all three birds perform together. * Poo (voiced by Oren Williams): A yellow canary and the youngest bird. He loves to help his older siblings by cutting Polly's ribbons whenever she gets tangled and catching Perry's plums whenever he misses them. Sometimes, since all three birds perform together, he will often help his older siblings whenever their items run into each other sometimes. * Melanie '(voiced by Grey Delisle): a Mouse and a Big Fan of Larry's Amazing Animals, she goes with the Group. * '''Luca '(voiced by Rob Paulsen): a Blue bird he's keeps Shackleford and the Gang Company. * 'Marylin '(voiced by Andrea Libman): a Pink ferret and is Shackleford's little sister. * 'Dustin '(voiced bu Phil LaMarr): a crow with a appetite. People * '''Mary Gablegobble (voiced by Francesca Smith): Larry's wife and helper and caregiver for his animals. * Gina Wolfsbottom (voiced by Jo Anne Worley): George's wife and Madison's mother.